Chapter 19: A Long List of Ex-Lovers
Days after the events at the ruined castle, the Shepherds find themselves marching up a mountain that rests directly on the border between Frar and Waydrn. The loss of two members still hangs over everyone's head like ominous storm clouds. Sort of like the actual ominous storm clouds swirling high above them. Jimmy: So where are we going? Augustus: To the top of a mountain. Jimmy: Thanks for that. Knifez, where are we going? Knifez: The top of Mount Prism. Joos: What's that? DJ: It's the highest mountain in this mountain range, and it rests right on the border between Frar and Waydrn. It's said to be the best place to be if you want to perform the Awakening ritual. Knifez: Now that Grima's in this time and is going to try to get a second Grima on the scene, we need Naga's help. Jimmy: Makes sense. Grace: Do you think we'll be able to do it in time? Bella: We're all still alive, so I think it's safe to assume they haven't summoned this time's Grima yet. Kayla: Yeah, most of us are alive. Kelsie: I'm sorry I couldn't help Anna out more. Kayla: It's alright. Things happened that were beyond your control. Julius: I'm gonna go ahead and shoulder some of the blame for that as well. I should have stayed closer to her. Kayla: Thanks you two. I'm not sure how I could have gotten through this without you. Kelsie: Hey, it's no problem. I try to heal hearts as well as injuries. Nearby, another set of hearts isn't doing so well. Joos: Chase is still angry at me, isn't he? DJ: No, not at all. He's just...shaken up. Joos: He's still angry. DJ: ...Okay, maybe he is. Joos: I guess I deserve that. Everything that happened to make that Spencer the way he is was technically my fault. DJ: Hey, don't think like that. What happened in his future was different. It's obvious this you isn't like that. Joos: Are you saying that to make me feel better or do you actually believe that? DJ: I believe you. Joos: What? DJ: I don't care that a different version of you made bad decisions. As long as this you leads us in the right direction, that's all that matters. I don't care about that version of you, and nobody else should. Joos: I guess I can see where you're coming from. DJ: So don't blame yourself for any of this. Nobody else truly does. Joos: I sure hope you're right. Unsure, he casts a glance towards Jayde, who's hanging near the friend group that is noticeably down one person. Mason: We knew it all along. Janice: Spencer, Mason and I had a bit of a run in with him in our time. I didn't get a good look at him, but from what this Joos said, it sounds like the same one. Jayde: *gulp* You don't think my dad's the same way, do you? Bohl: I do not think our Joos would be hurting a flea. Jayde: Don't mention fleas, please. Augustus: What Bohl here is trying to say is that clearly this timeline is one where different events were destined to transpire. Danica: Don't you spew that destiny bull. Spencer dedicated his life to fighting against what the Grimleal called destiny. He wouldn't appreciate you saying that. Augustus: Right, right. Sorry. Harley: Don't feel bad Jayde. I know what it's like to have an evil dad. Jayde: My dad is not evil! Justice: The dad that made you is. Jayde: Ugh, you're not helping! Janice: Hey guys, let's calm down here. This Joos is clearly taking this news hard, so I don't think he has it in him to be evil. Harley: And if he does, we'll all have our weapons trained on him, so he won't be able to do much damage. Mason: I still feel really uneasy trusting him like that. It was hard enough when we were only suspicious of him, but now that we know what happened in our time, I feel like we're just letting him lead us into a massacre. Justice: I kind of agree with Mason. Good job on learning to be more wary of people, by the way. Mason: I worked hard on it. Augustus: I didn't know the other Joos, but I can tell you that this one isn't the same one that killed everyone in our time. Let's work together with him and take down the other one, and then if this one's a problem, we'll worry about it then. Jayde: I like your thinking Augustus. Mason: And you would. You're biased. Augustus: Oh boy...Spencer, if you could see this now, you'd probably lose your mind. This group is in shambles without your guidance. Bohl: Maybe a new guidance is required? Janice: Come again? Bohl: Spence was like our leader. We should have a new one. Justice: But my dad is the leader. Bohl: Yes, but what about our group? Mason: Oh, I see what you're saying. But who would have the ability and know-how to do that? Justice: Oh, can I? Please? I bet I inherited good leadership skills from my dad. Augustus: I'm not sure about that. I think I'd make a good leader though. Mason: Eh, I disagree. You can count me out though, because I'm still not very good with the being skeptical thing. An easily tricked leader is a death-wish. Bohl: What about Harley? Harley: Nope. Not a leading type. No thanks. Janice: *sigh* I don't...want to be the leader, but if I have to, I can give it a try. Augustus: But I want to be the leader! Are we just going to ignore me? Danica: Yeah, pretty much. Justice: Danica can't be leader. Danica: Wow. Rude. I wasn't going to volunteer but if that's how you feel... Justice: I won't let a petty thief be our leader if there's perfectly good, honest royalty wanting to lead as well. Bohl: Maybe I should not have been to bring this up. Augustus: How about we get this sorted out later, hm? Me and Janice can fight to the death over it when we're not...well, fighting to our deaths. Janice: Works for me. Maggie: Kelsie!! Kelsie: Whoa, what? What happened? Maggie: I heard you got promoted! That's so cool! Kelsie: Heh, yeah, I guess...I don't feel like I was ready for it, though. Sarah: Don't worry about it. Luckily, your class doesn't require too much training. Kelsie: Yeah, thankfully. Sarah: My new class does, though. Kelsie: Really? Sarah: I just became a Griffon Rider and let me tell you, wyverns are so much easier to deal with. Maggie: I told you a griffon would be more difficult, but noooo, you just had to switch mounts. Sarah: Oh, please. Kelsie: Wow...Just uh, be careful around Kayla. She's probably still sore about what a griffon did to Anna. Sarah: Good idea. Sarah's not the only newly promoted unit. Janice has become a Wyvern Lord, Justice is a Dark Flier who can now use magic on along with lances, Mason is a Sorcerer, and Harley is a sniper, making the Shepherds a full team of promoted units. As they near the top, discussion between them continues. Green: Bella, how's your leg? Bella: It's better. It wasn't a big deal, I just didn't get it taken care of fast enough. Green: I understand. It's easy to get carried away in battles like that. Bella: Especially with how climactic it was. Green: Hard to believe every Grimleal is dead now. Bella: Yeah. It'd be nice if there weren't still Risen to deal with. Green: Ugh, I know, right? Bella: So...are you regretting your decision? Green: Nah. A different Joos might have betrayed everyone, but this one is a friend. Bella: That's also what we thought about Sam and Pika. Green: True, but we'll see. I'm hoping that my faith in Joos isn't misplaced. Bella: I hope you're right. At last, the Shepherds get to the peak of the mountain and breathe a collective sigh of relief. The top of the mountain is unusually warm and flowers are blooming beautifully all around. Knifez: Wow...it feels so peaceful up here. Maggie: It feels like nothing can go wrong here. Signele: It feels like all of my problems are just melting away... DJ: This must be a result of the divine dragon's power. Joos: What is with all of you? This place is making me extremely uncomfortable. Chase: Must be that Fell Dragon blood. Joos: ...Right. Joanne: Heh, you're obviously the only one who feels that way. Signele: Wheeee! Joos: Signele, what are you doing? Signele: What's it look like? I'm rolling in the grass! Joos: In your beast form? Signele: Why not? Joos: I don't know. We may be about to meet the divine dragon, so maybe we should compose ourselves? Jayde: I wanna do that too! Joos: Oh boy. The peak feels more like a plain on a warm summer day, and even the dark storm clouds part above the serene location. In the middle of the area stands a shrine to Naga. The Shepherds approach it, but stop in their tracks when two people step out from behind the shrine. Joos: Oh no. Knifez: Shit. Sam: Hey guys. Nice place, isn't it? The Shepherds prepare for battle. Harley: Not again... Grace: Where's your friend? Pika: He couldn't make it. He sends his love though. Sam: This place is a bit too...divine dragon-y for him. If you manage to summon Naga here today, things won't be pretty if he's here. So he sent us instead. Don't worry though. We come bearing gifts. Grima made these special just for you, so enjoy. Suddenly, dozens of Risen rise from the ground all around the Shepherds. However, they are not nearly as terrifying as the additional fourteen Risen that rise from the ground at Sam and Pika's feet. Knifez: Wait, is that... Joos: Are those...? Bohl: Father! Eddie. Ewisko. Kjeld. Josh. Kate. Aloasa. Chloe. Florence, Heroi. Daniel. Anna. Spencer. Each fallen teammate is represented in the form of one Risen that looks exactly like them. Added in are two additional Risen that look like older versions of Sam and Pika. Sam: Isn't this thoughtful of him? We thought you guys would miss your friends, so Grima brought them all back in Risen form. And just for you, Joos, he also brought along the versions of Pika and I that you killed in his time. Isn't that great? Joos: You monster... Pika: Don't thank us. Thank him. Or yourself. Whichever, really. Sam: If you make it through alive, I'll see you all when I've become Grima. You really don't want to see that though. It wouldn't be nearly as interesting as dying at the hands of your old friends. Bye now. The two traitors bolt and the Risen advance on the Shepherds, who are all too heavily affected by the Risen in front of them to fight back. The Risen that look like fallen comrades make beelines for those who they were important to in some way with no intention of being friendly. Ewisko and Florence's Risen attack Knifez at once. Ewisko: You...killed me...your...fault. Knifez: I... Florence: How could you...let me fight alone? ...Brother? Justice: ...Dad? Knifez: I can't do this. His attackers swing at him, but he doesn't have the heart to do anything but defend against their onslaught. Kjeld, Daniel, Sam and Pika's Risen go after Joos and his family. Kjeld: You...sent me to die...alone... Daniel: You're...bad tactician... Pika: Traitor! Sam: Killed your own...brother. Joos: No no no! Everyone back off! Joos swings his sword wildly in an attempt to scare them off, but makes no progress. Signele: Joos, we're here for you! Jayde: You'll be okay. Joos: No... Joos falls to his knees as the Taguel try to keep them at bay. Undead-Josh hobbles his way to Bohl and Bella, who are completely against fighting him and merely dodge his spells. Josh: Son...let me die. You failed. Bohl: No father! Do not speak like this! We love you! Kate's slower Risen has trouble keeping up with Julius and Danica, but finally, a well aimed javelin sends Julius stumbling to the ground. Danica: Dad! Julius: Augh, run, Danica! Danica: There's nowhere to go! And I'm not leaving you. Kate: You failed... Danica: No! Green and Mason stare in wide-eyed disbelief at Risen-Chloe, who fires a spell in their direction. Mason: Dad, watch out! Mason erects a wall of fire that swallows the attacking spell. Mason: Don't make me use this on you! Chloe: Green...Mason...you failed me. Wrong...decision. Green: Oh no, they have the same memories. This is bad. Nearby, DJ doesn't even pay Chloe's Risen any mind due to the terrifying sight in front of him and Chase. Spencer and Heroi stand side-by-side, wielding similar silver swords. Chase: DJ, I can't do this. I can't fight my old best friend and my s... DJ: I know... We can't do this. Heroi: Chase... Spencer: Fathers...left me behind. Dakota cuts down a Risen and turns to see an old friend of his, now represented in Risen form. Eddie: Left me...for dead...traitor... Anna's speedy zombie tracks down Kayla and holds a Levin Sword in the air menacingly. Anna: Kayla...! You...left me. Kayla: This is bad...I need to get out of here! She rides away as fast as she can, but not before the Risen-Anna sends a lightning bolt her way. The attack explodes against her shoulder and Kayla slumps forward, screaming in pain. Kayla: Help! Signele: That sounds like Kayla! Jayde: Mom, we're kind of busy here right now. Signele: I know... The small family weaves in and out of the dense group of Risen, Joos fighting the more generic ones while Jayde and Signele keep the named ones back. Signele: We should at least work our way over there, though. Jayde: If we can... Sam: TRAITOR! Joos: Anywhere but here works for me! They bound off in the general direction of Kayla's screams, but her horse has already carried her to the battle between Josh's Risen and Bohl and Bella. One of Josh's spells explodes in front of the horse, causing it to skid to a stop and throw Kayla to the ground. Kayla: Ack! What...Josh! Oh no...Josh... Bella: Get out of there! Kayla: Eek! Josh raises his hand against Kayla and a knee-high ring of fire starts to form around her. Kayla: Oh no...Oh no! Josh you can't do this! Please, don't. You've known me forever! Bella kicks her pegasus into action. Together, they fly towards Kayla with intent to pick her up and carry her away from danger. Unfortunately, before she can grab Kayla's hand, the ring of fire erupts, sending flames high into the air and severely burning Bella's hand and her horse. Bella: Ouch! Kayla: HELP! Signele: Kayla! Jayde: Mom, come back! Joos: Wait! Bella's horse hits the ground and she takes a spill, both nursing their burns and watching the wall of fire slowly shrink down. While the flames die down, Josh switches tomes and prepares to use another spell. Sarah, Kelsie and Maggie fight together against Risen, seemingly not having been approached by any of the Risen meant to look like fallen teammates. Sarah rushes over to Maggie to lend a hand, but suddenly a strong gust of wind blows her off course and she and her griffon go flying. Kelsie: Mom! Where'd she go? Maggie: I don't know. Let's go find her. When Sarah and her griffon crash to the ground, she looks up to see one final former teammate smiling down at her with a twisted smile. Sarah: Aloasa. Aloasa: Murderer...traitor. Sarah takes a shaky stand and raises her axe. Sarah: I killed you once already. I can do it again. The fire wall surrounding Kayla slowly shrinks in size. When the very top of her head is visible, Josh raises his flame-cloaked hand and prepares to cast. A hand with a wind spell ready raises and Josh steps back. Anna's Risen has caught up to the group and stops Kayla's attack before it can begin. She points her Levin Sword at the wall of fire and a lightning bolt shoots inside, causing the hand to uselessly shoot the wind spell into the air and the caster to scream in pain. Josh steps forward and the fire wall lowers enough to reveal Kayla holding her hand against the intense burn that suddenly inhabits her side. Kayla: Josh...No. He shoots his fire spell just as Signele bounds onto the scene, looking around in a panic. Signele: Kayla? I'm here to save you! The stream of fire engulfs Kayla's head and shoulders, causing her and her former Taguel protector to scream. Signele runs to Kayla's side as her burned corpse falls to the ground. Signele: Kayla! NO! How could you?! Bohl: Oh gods. Father no! Dakota points his sword at the Eddie Risen, who stands back a moment. Dakota: Don't you blame your failure on me. I'm blameless. We didn't need to lose two thieves that day. Eddie: Left...me for...dead! Traitor! Dakota: Traitor this, traitor that. Seriously, you weren't even around for the traitor nonsense. The Eddie Risen fakes Dakota out by preparing to swing, but when Dakota moves his sword to defend himself, the former brings the sword back and attacks from the undefended side. Dakota steps back just as the sword nicks his side. Dakota: That was...unusually smart for you. ...Because that's not you. Duh, Dakota. He quickly disarms the Eddie Risen and effortlessly lobs his head off. Dakota: I need to tell Joos about this. He takes off and doesn't take long to find his tactician. Dakota: Joos, I have good news. You probably already know this, but these Risen aren't actually our friends. Joos: They're not? Dakota: They only look like our friends. They somehow know how they died, but they're much different. We're not killing our friends, just zombies that look like our friends. Joos: ...Oh my god, you're right! We need tell everybody. Tell everyone that and to take on Risen that are people they didn't know so well, just in case. Thanks Dakota. You're a life saver. Dakota: No problem. They separate to tell the other Shepherds about the revelation, Joos and Jayde starting with Signele. They find her being assaulted by Josh and Anna's Risen while Bohl and a still hurting Bella watch in horror. Jayde: Mom! In a flash of teeth and claws, Jayde tackles the fake Josh to the ground and snarls at him. Bohl: Father! Jayde, stop! Jayde: This isn't your dad, Bohl! It's a fake! Joos engages Anna in a fierce battle as Jayde demonstrates her point by ripping Josh's undead head from his rotten body. The body crumbles into dust and Bohl falls to his knees. Jayde: Sorry you had to see that, but these Risen aren't actually who they look like. They only look like them. Make sense? Bohl: I...guess. Jayde: ...Bella! Are you okay? Bella: I'll be okay. My good hand is pretty badly burned. And so is my horse. Jayde: I'll find a healer for you. Dad, can you handle yourself for now? Joos: I guess I can. Go fast! Signele: They killed her! They killed her, Joos! Joos: Who? Signele: Kayla! In his surprise, Joos forgets to fight back for a second and Anna goes for his throat. He stumbles back, barely dodging the electrified sword. Signele takes a swipe at Anna and sends her flying a few dozen feet. Joos: They...did? Signele: Yes. I had to watch her explode. Joos: Where is she? Maybe we can save her. Signele shakily nods a few feet to her left at the partially charred corpse. Joos: Oh dear god...Signele, I'm so sorry, Signele: *sniff* Joos: Watch out! Anna jumps at Signele, but Joos jumps in between them and knocks the Levin Sword from her grasp. He slices the Anna Risen to pieces just in time for the ones after him to catch up. Pika: Kill...the traitor! Sam: Brother... Daniel: Tactician... Kjeld: Sent us...to die! Joos: Oh god, even knowing they're not actually my friends, I can't fight them. Bohl: I can take those two. Joos: Please do! I'll send help. Signele: Let's go. I can't be near this anymore... Bella: Hurry back with a healer...my horse is in pretty bad shape. Joos: You got it! Joos and Signele run off, with the Sam and Pika Risen in hot pursuit. Bohl manages to keep Kjeld and Daniel busy by hitting them with spells from a distance and retreating when they get close. Meanwhile, Sarah faces down Aloasa, not needing to hear the news about the Risen to be ready to fight him. Sarah: If I didn't do what I did, you'd have betrayed us. I'm sure of it. Aloasa: Traitor... Sarah: Stop calling me that! She takes a swing with her axe and manages to nearly tear his arm off. He jumps away in pain, but she pursues him with her axe raised high in the air. He shoots a wind spell at her, cutting up her hands and causing her to drop her weapon. She stumbles backwards, staring at the deep cuts on her hands. Sarah: No...I won't let you beat me! Aloasa: Too late. He grabs a dark tome and opens it up. Aloasa: Nosferatu! A dark cloud envelops Sarah, sapping her life force and using it to heal his own wound. When he lets her go, she falls to her knees uselessly. Sarah: Damn... Aloasa: Know...my...pain! When the news reaches Knifez, he stops defending himself from Ewisko and Florence and steps away. Knifez: I like that plan. Justice, take the farm boy. I'm luring Florence elsewhere. Justice: You got it dad. Knifez runs off with Florence's Risen in pursuit while Justice takes on Ewisko, later being joined by Janice. The two double-team him and swoop down to take his head off together. Justice: Good job, cousin. Janice: No problem. Joos' plan eventually reaches all the Shepherds and the ones unaffected by former teammates start doing more of the work. Taylor battles Kate's Risen, protecting a still injured Julius and a shaken Danica. Harley decides to take on the Risen whose living counter-part she never met and has a fierce archery against magic duel against Chloe. Eventually, Augustus comes to Bohl's aid and helps him defeat the Kjeld and Daniel Risen while Grace tends to Bella and her horse. The hard part is finding people who are willing to re-kill Spencer, Florence, Sam and Pika. Knifez: Anyone want to take this one? I'd really appreciate the solid! Julius: I can't make myself do it...sorry man. Knifez: Ugh! Kelsie: I would give it a shot, but I need to find my mom. Knifez: Damn it! I can't keep her at bay forever! Kelsie continues searching for Sarah and finally stumbles upon a terrifying sight: Sarah, cloaked in darkness as the Aloasa Risen slowly sucks her life away. Kelsie: Mom! Sarah: K..Kelsie...run...! While you can! Kelsie: No! Arcwind! A wind spell slashes the tome in Aloasa's hands to pieces, doing a number on his hands in the process. He staggers back, bewildered. Sarah falls to the ground, too weak to run away. Kelsie prepares another attack, but her Arcwind tome falls apart from overuse. Kelsie: What? No, this isn't the time for this bullshit! Where's...another tome...? Her eyes widen when she realizes she doesn't have an extra tome. She looks up to watch Aloasa point his hand at Sarah. The tome in his other hand glows and suddenly, lightning strikes her from nowhere in particular. Kelsie: MOM! Eyes wide, Sarah falls to the ground and the Aloasa-Risen sets his sights on Kelsie. Kelsie: Oh no...Mom! She turns and runs, attempting to find her other mother through her tears, running past others who hardly notice the Aloasa-looking Risen. Chase and DJ continue to struggle, defending themselves against Heroi and Spencer's relentless attacks. Finally, Julius and Danica hop into the fray, taking on the Heroi Risen without too much trouble. However, Spencer continues forward, his sights trained on his fathers. Chase: Nobody's gonna want to kill him! DJ: I know. We might just be screwed. Spencer: Fathers...left me behind. Chase: I don't think I can handle hearing him say that again. We need to make him stop. DJ: Run for it? Chase: *sigh* Sounds like the only plan we got. Those two turn tail and run while Knifez continues to struggle with the undead Florence. Finally, Janice catches up with them. Janice: Fine, I'll just do it! Maybe I can blow off all my pent-up anger against her this way. She swoops in and her wyvern knocks Florence back a few steps. With a war cry, Janice rushes at her former mother, but ends up stopping her wyvern in their tracks at the last second. Knifez: What's wrong? Janice: I...I can't...I can't do it. Mom, forgive me... She turns and flies off, trying to hide her tears. Knifez: Oh for fuck's sake. Signele and Joos come to a stop, Joos panting heavily. Joos: Damn it...I just realized what this is. Signele: What? Joos: Sam and Pika's Risen are here to test whether or not we'll be able to take them down when the need comes. Signele: Oh... Joos: If we keep running, eventually they'll find Harley, who they'll kill without a damn struggle. I have to take them on. Signele: I...I can't help you. Joos: Why not? Signele: Pika...she looks just like one of my sisters. I can't watch that happen again. Especially not after Kayla. I'm sorry. Joos: It's okay. There's plenty of other Risen around. Go blow off some steam on them. Signele: Alright. Should I send help? Joos: I'll take care of them myself. Thanks for the thought though. Without another word, Signele bounds off. Pika's Risen aims her bow at her as she leaves, but Joos jumps in to stop her. Joos: You're finished! He stabs Pika's gut and kicks her to the ground as she dissolves into purple ash. Joos: I may not like this, but I have to fight you. I'll have to do it eventually if I want this all to come to an end. So don't you dare hold anything back! Sam: Brother...! Joos: Prepare yourself! He and the Risen-Sam battle fiercely in the middle of the fight that shows no sign of slowing. Kelsie: Mom! Maggie: Kelsie? The manakete looks around frantically to see Kelsie emerge from the crowd, Aloasa hot on her heels. Kelsie: Mom, mom's gone! Maggie: What? Is Sarah in trouble? Kelsie: *sob* She's dead! He killed her! Maggie: No...I'm gonna crush you! She spits a fireball at the advancing former comrade which explodes into a massive inferno, engulfing several surrounding Risen as well. Maggie: Kelsie, tell me what happened. Kelsie? She turns to see Kelsie's horse on the ground with a nasty gash in its side. Maggie: Kelsie!! Where are you? Kelsie lays a few feet further ahead, having been tossed from her horse as it crashed to the ground. Instead of attempting to get up, she's sobbing into the dirt. Kelsie: Fuck...first my mom and then my horse. This can't possibly get any worse. As she cries, a Risen with a blood-stained sword looms above her, preparing to deal a finishing blow. Maggie: Kelsie, watch out! She flies at the two as fast as she can, but she can't get to the Risen before his sword is piercing Kelsie's back. With a pained cry, Maggie rips the Risen's head off with her fangs before quickly reverting to her human form. Maggie: Kelsie, Kelsie! Please be okay! I can't do this...Don't tell me Sarah's actually... Kelsie: I watched it...mother, I had to watch it happen. Oh gods, please don't let me die. Maggie: I won't! I won't, I promise. Healer!! Kelsie: They're probably all too busy to help me... Maggie: No, I'm not watching you die! Kelsie: You're a manakete...you live for like, ever. You were...gonna have to watch us die anyway. Maggie: I know, but...I didn't think it'd be this soon. Please don't leave your mother! Kelsie: I'm so sorry I couldn't help...I guess I only ended up getting in the way after all... I'm sorry mom... Maggie: Kelsie! Kelsie, no! No!! While Maggie mourns the loss of her family, Spencer's Risen continues chasing after his own. Chase and DJ come to a stop, panting and lamenting their inability to escape their undead son. Finally, someone steps in between Spencer and the two. Augustus: Alright. I didn't want to have to do this, but if I'm serious about being the new leader of our group of jolly ol' misfits, I guess it's only fitting if I prove my worth by re-defeating you. He takes a battle stance and stares down Spencer. He starts to shake a bit from the sight. Augustus: I'm sorry my old friend. He runs at his opponent and they clash, battling fiercely. Augustus' heavier weapon makes for slower swings and Spencer's speedier nature and slimmer weapon quickly give him the upper-hand. He swiftly knocks Augustus' axe from his hands and takes a swing at his chest. Augustus staggers back before breaking out into a run for his weapon. Spencer's hot on his heels, preparing a finishing strike. Meanwhile, Knifez has finally accepted his fate and raises his sword against his own sister. Fortunately, before they can battle, Joanne steps into the fray. Joanne: I'd run if I were you, Knifez. I wouldn't want to see this. Knifez: Wha...you'll fight Flo? Joanne: We all loved Florence, so this is hard, but someone's got to do it. When I signed up to be a cavalier, I knew I'd have to make some tough decisions. This is one of them. Go take care of some other Risen. Knifez: Right. Joanne? Joanne: Yeah? Knifez: Thanks. A ton. Joanne: Yes sir! Knifez takes off and Joanne charges at Florence, the first one to do so with intent to kill. Joanne: Now tell me, where should I stab you? Nearby, the brothers, one of whom is a Risen, continue their duel. Sam and Joos are step-for-step equals, and neither is budging an inch. Joos: You know what's good about being the living one in this exchange, Not-Sam? I'm the one with a working thought-process. Hiya! Joos whips out a fire tome and shoots straight down. The explosion propels him high into the air and sends Sam stumbling backwards. With a battle cry, Joos comes down with his sword and slices Sam's front open. The Risen staggers back before producing a tome of his own. Joos: What? You're not dead yet? Sam: Brother... The incredibly powerful wind spell comes from his hand before Joos can react, sending the living tactician flying while opening up numerous gashes. He crashes to the ground with a cry of pain while Sam advances on him menacingly. Augustus isn't having much luck either. When he's almost reached for his axe, Spencer takes a huge swing, hitting Augustus in the worst possible place. His blade penetrates a full inch into the base of Augustus' neck. Augustus: AUGH! He tumbles to the ground, missing his axe entirely. His hand shoots up to the cut and he winces when his hands makes contact with the gash. Spencer stands over him and raises his sword for one final hit. Spencer: Must...kill...followers...Naga. He brings his sword down, but is swept off his feet before he can make contact. Augustus looks up and sees Janice's wyvern carrying Spencer off as his vision fades. Augustus: Thanks for the save... He loses consciousness as Janice drops Spencer off by Grace. Janice: Grace! Your son needs you now! Go that way. Grace: On it! As Grace runs off, Janice prepares her axe. Janice: I really didn't want to have to be the one to do this, but you asked for it, Spencer. You always did say I ran from my responsibilities too much, so here's me facing them. Embrace your fate! As they start to battle, Joanne's fight against Florence is drawing to a close. She grabs a throwing axe and lobs it at Florence, distracting her. As the Risen raises her sword to deflect the weapon, Joanne and her horse circle around back and stab Florence in what would have been her heart, causing the zombie to disintegrate. Joanne pants, watching the dust blow away in the wind. Joanne: Whew...that Risen was almost as good at fighting as the real thing. Glad we made it through that one. As the battle with the rest of the Risen dwindles, Joos isn't having as much luck as everyone else. He's fighting a losing battle against Sam's Risen and is on the verge of giving up entirely. Sam knocks him to the ground once more before his hand starts glowing with a powerful spell, but before he can cast it, a blur of skin and fur rips his hand clear off. He hisses and staggers backwards, watching the spot that would be gushing blood if he were alive. Joos: What...? Signele: For The Domain! The Taguel circles around and tackles Sam to the ground, ripping his chest open with her claws. Once he has fallen to ash, she reverts to her human form and offers Joos a hand. Signele: You think you have to do everything on your own, don't you? Joos: What? No. Signele: Joos... Joos: What? Signele: You didn't send me away because Pika looks like my sister. That wasn't all of it. You think you're going to have to defeat Sam on your own, don't you? Joos: After everything I've done, I feel it's the least I can do. Signele: Stop referring to yourself and Grima as the same person! The Shepherds don't hold anything that monster did against you, and you shouldn't either. We're your friends and we're here to help you. Knifez: Damn, you beat me to helping and subsequently lecturing him. Now I know better than to race a giant rabbit woman. Anyway, she's right. If you keep thinking you have to do all this on your own, you'll end up getting yourself killed. Joos: I'm sorry. I...I'll try to rely more on you guys. Knifez: Good, 'cuz that's what we're here for. Now let's get back to work, hm? Joos: Right. Suddenly, a scream rings out through the battlefield, causing everyone present to look around in a panic. Signele: That sounded like one of Jayde's friends. Joos: Janice! The trio head to the source of the scream to see Janice sobbing into the back of her wyvern's head. Standing not too far from her is the Spencer Risen, an axe embedded in his face. Spencer: You...work with a traitor... You failed...your mother... Janice: Shut up! The final named Risen holds his hand out as if offering Janice a handshake, but falls apart before it can do anything, leaving the axe to thud to the ground, surrounded by purple dust. Joos: Janice, are you hurt? Janice: I...I'm not hurt, but I'm not okay. That son of a bitch is going to pay for making us face these people again. Justice: You did it, cousin! Janice: I did...I did! Whew. Mason: So is that your symbolic way of telling us you're our leader now? Janice: Hey, that was Augustus' thing, not mine. Danica: I'd accept it. Justice: Speaking of which, where is he? Janice: Right! He got hurt pretty bad! We need to check up on him. The future kids, Joos and Knifez gather around Grace, who's sobbing into a hug with Augustus. Augustus: Hey mom, I'm alright... Grace: You almost left me the same way your father did! Don't you dare do that again! Joos: What happened? Augustus: Took a sword to the spine. Wasn't fun. Grace: I fixed him up the best I could, but... Augustus: I'm still in immense pain! Isn't that great? Danica: This is no time for sarcasm! Augustus: Sorry. Grace: He'll live, but I can only do so much in that area. He's fine for now, but who knows what's going to come from this injury. Augustus: I'm just a little shaky for now, but mom says this could become as bad as spasms all over, all the time. So that'll be fun. I can still battle for now, though! Joos: Well then... Bohl: I need to check on my mother. Joos: Right, I should do that too. Get better Augustus. Augustus: I won't, thanks though! Thinks will be pretty...shaky from now on, if you catch my drift. Next, Joos and Bohl arrive to see Rachel comforting a sobbing Bella. Bohl: Mother, are you all left? Bella: I'm fine, but... Rachel: I don't know what kind of fire spell that Risen was packing, but her horse wasn't fit for further combat. We had to... Joos: You're kidding. Rachel: Unfortunately I'm not. Green: Bella, you won't be able to fight with a new pegasus, will you? Bella: I loved that horse. I can't just replace it. Green: I understand. You should go back to Tost. Bella: ...What? Green: You're no use to anyone as a crying mess. Besides, if you sit out the final battle, then Tost will definitely have one royal to take care of things. Not saying I plan on dying, but if I do... Bella: I might do that. Joos: Great. Sarah, Kelsie, Kayla, and now Bella's horse. For such an apparently soothing place, this day can't get any worse. Knifez: I have a feeling it's about to, though. Let's get that ritual of Awakening done. Joos: Right. Jayde! Moments later, the Shepherds gather around the shrine to Naga. Signele comforts a crying Maggie while Jayde stands with Joos and Knifez. Joos: Remember that thing we gave you? Jayde: Right! She digs through her fanny pack and produces the final gemstone. Knifez grabs it and swaps the fake out. When the final stone is in, the artifact starts glowing with a white, pulsing light. Knifez: So who wants to do the ritual? Texts describe having to be baptized in Naga's holy fire in order to successfully commune with her. If you're not worthy, you just burn up on the spot. Augustus: Naga sounds hot. Danica: Oh my fucking god. Knifez: So, any volunteers? Joos: I'll pass. I have the Fell Dragon's blood within me. Something tells me Naga would skip the baptism and eliminate me on the spot. DJ: I think this is all yours, Knifez. I can't think of anyone more worthy than you. Knifez: Oh great. Okay. Justice: Dad, are you sure about this? You could die. Knifez: If I do, so be it. After a deep breath, Knifez stands in the middle of the shrine and holds the Emblem high above his head. Knifez: Hear me, Naga! I bear proof of our sacred covenant! In the name of the Exalted blood, I humbly request your power! A moment passes during which nothing happens and the Shepherds are as quiet as a grave. Knifez: Did it not work? Suddenly, Knifez bursts into flame. Justice: Father! Knifez screams as the fire envelops him, but finally, the flames die down to reveal he hasn't a scratch on him. The entire force of the Shepherds can feel a new presence watching over them. Knifez: I'm...I'm okay? In front of Knifez, a woman materializes. She's much taller than any of the Shepherds and her ghostly white face is framed by her long, glowing green hair. Her regal dress flows in the wind so delicately, it seems as if she could be blown away by a slight breeze. Naga: Be welcome, Awakener. Your heart has been tested and deemed worthy. Cleansed in my fire, your resolve has proven to be stronger. Knifez: Naga, we need your help. DJ: Grima is risen, and he seeks to wake up...well, himself. Naga: I can feel this. The presence of two Fell Dragons in this timeline would be too much for even me to bear, and I exist in order to keep him in check. Knifez: So please, grant me the power to defeat Grima. I need the power of a god. Naga: ...Very well. But know this, I am no god. Joos: But you're the divine dragon. Naga: … Joos: I...shouldn't speak. Chase: Ahem, but you're the divine dragon! Isn't that part of the job description? Naga: Your kind has assigned that title to me. I am no creator. And neither is Grima. While we are both powerful, neither of us can truly kill the other. If I were to do battle with him myself, we would destroy all but each other. It is our curse. Knifez: Then how can you help us? In response, Naga holds out her hand. The ground directly beneath it starts to ripple like water that had just been disturbed. From the ground, she draws a sword unlike any the Shepherds have ever seen. Naga: This is Falchion, the divine blade forged from my power. It bears power equal to mine. Prince of Frar, hand me your blade. I sense Ragnell is present as well. DJ: Sure. The divine dragon takes the golden broadsword and within moments, it starts to glow with holy light. She hands it back and DJ is taken aback by its immense power. Naga: Now these two sibling blades contain power equal to mine. Green: So the Tostian gets the shaft again? Naga: If you wish for a weapon, I can bestow you one. I will do all I can to increase your odds of victory. Naga again holds out her hand and forms a weapon from the ground. A wickedly sharp-looking axe arises from the ground and she hands it to Green. Naga: Helswath is a difficult axe to master, but if you are worthy, it will yield to your embrace. Knifez: So now we're all happy with legendary weapons, but...they still can't defeat Grima, can they? Naga: Not permanently. Grima cannot be slain. You can only hope to put him to slumber once more. And that should only happen if you were to deal the finishing blow with one or all of these weapons. Green: Isn't there any way to defeat him for good? Naga: There is, perchance, a power that can end Grima. 'Twould be his own. Bella: ...He has to kill himself? Naga: Yes, but he would never do so of his own volition. Joos: Wait... Naga: ...You. I can sense Fell Blood coursing through your veins. Joos: If I were to kill Grima...would that kill him for good? Naga: Indeed. However...your weapon is not one of legendary status. Dealing enough damage to defeat him would be nigh impossible. Joos: I have to kill Grima. If there's anyway you can help me, I would appreciate it. Without a word, Naga holds her arms out as if requesting a hug. In the space between her hands, a ball of blue fire materializes. The heat can be felt on Joos' face and he flinches back, scared of being attacked. Instead, Naga molds the ball of flame into a rectangular shape. The flames die down to reveal a light-blue tome with a dragon-like marking on it. Naga: This is a special light tome. The only one of its kind in the world. With this light magic, you may be able to deal enough damage to defeat the Fell Dragon. Joos takes the book in his hand and stares at it with a look of determination. Naga: Unfortunately, that is all I can do for you, as far as defeating Grima goes. I can grant your Tostian royal safe passage back home, but my power will not stay in this world much longer. Bella: Thank you. Taylor: So...where to now? Naga: Grima is no doubt going to attempt to reawaken on Origin Peak. Joanne: There is no mountain by that name. Naga: Grima and I know it as such. You mortals refer to it as Mount Vrede. Jimmy: Ah, yes! The mountain where the peace treaty was signed. Knifez: Of course. That mountain's named for peace, so it makes sense that Grima would do his dirty work there. Bastard. Naga: I wish you all luck on your journey. Especially you, Fell Blood. You may have Grima in your veins, but I sense a kind heart within you. With that, the spectral woman disappears, leaving the Shepherds awestruck. Signele: Whoa... Joos: So after all that talk about everyone being here for me, I have to do it on my own after all. DJ: Hold on there, tiger. Dakota: Naga just said you have to deal the finishing blow. We can all help out in the mean time though. Signele: Yeah, don't you dare go sacrificing yourself now, you hear? Joos: I guess I hear you... Knifez: Come. We'll have plenty of time to talk about this on our way. DJ: Mount Vrede is quite a trek from here. It's best we get going as soon as possible. Joos: Right. Sarah, Kelsie, Kayla, rest in peace. Your sacrifices today won't be in vain. Julius: This time next week, we'll be living in a Grima-less world! The Shepherds cheer, the sense of foreboding less prominent in their minds thanks to Naga's blessings. They immediately begin their trip to the center of the continent, and Joos holds The Book of Naga tight against his chest. Joos: Grima. Pika. Sam. We're coming for you. Good or bad, it all ends on that mountaintop. The journey to the final battle begins. > ENDGAME: GRIMA < SUPPORTS Current Party The Shepherds * Knifez. Great Lord. Captain of the Shepherds and Prince of Waydrn. Treats his men firmly but fairly. * Grace. War Cleric. An affectionate and cheeky Shepherd with a possessive streak. * Joos. Grandmaster. A traveler with no memory of the past, but a gift for tactics. * Jimmy. Great Knight. A quiet Shepherd who knows exactly when to get to work. * Dakota. Assassin. A formidable Waydrnite thief with a grim outlook on things. * DJ. Swordmaster. A noble from Frar who knows his way around a sword. * Green. Wyvern Lord. A funloving Tostian dracoknight. Has a penchant for stabbing first and asking questions later. * Bella. Falcon Knight. A Tostian “noble” whose love of her country is rivaled only by her love of her horse. * Chase. Bow Knight. A Sellsword with a love of tall tales and romance. * Signele. Taguel. Last surviving inhabitant of The Domain. Also a giant bunny sometimes. * Julius. Assassin. A gifted dancer with a flair for philandering and caffeine. * Maggie. Manakete. An innocent Manakete with a penchant for theatrics. * Rachel. War Cleric. Constantly picks fights, but is better at healing than punching. * Joanne. Paladin. A quiet knight who waits for the perfect moment to speak up. * Taylor. Great Knight. A horse-loving girl who's incidentally really bad at riding horses. Future Children * Danica. Trickster. A cunning, flirty girl who could rob even the greatest thieves blind. * Bohl. Sage. An confusing youth with incredible intelligence and not so great speech patterns. * Jayde. Taguel. A hyperactive Taguel obsessed with the goal of making the species thrive. * Augustus. Warrior. A fun-loving warrior with sharp wit and even sharper axes. * Janice. Wyvern Lord. A rebellious Wyvern Rider with more love for her wyvern than herself. * Justice. Dark Flier. A nervous boy whose top priority is exceeding his father's expectations. * Mason. Sorcerer. An uptight mage who stands for nothing and falls for anything. * Harley. Sniper. A reserved girl torn between saving the world and protecting her family. Information * This chapter was originally posted to the Total Drama Writers' Forum here. Category:Chapters Category:Story